1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing feedback entries received from software.
2. Related Art
Understanding customer behavior facilitates designing products that are more in tune with customer requirements. As an example, if a vendor finds that a large number of customers are not using the spell checker before sending an email, it may means that the spell check feature should be enabled by default. On the other hand, if a large number of users are dismissing an explicit feature without using the explicit feature, it may mean that the explicit feature is more of an irritant. Currently, most software vendors rely on surveys and interviews to understand customer behavior. However, surveys are often unreliable because survey participants are only a small portion of the installed customer base. Also, survey participants tend to behave differently in survey situations and real life situations.
A situation which may requires immediate attention from software vendors is erroneous program behavior. This includes abnormal terminations, assertion failures, crashes etc. Bugs encountered at customer's site are difficult and expensive to resolve because customers who contact customer support to report such problems often find it difficult to articulate the exact nature of the problem. The customers are also usually not competent to provide accurate information that can help in identifying a problem's cause, such as stack traces, environment etc.
It may be desirable for the software to send error reports to the vendor. If the software product sends error reports to the vendor, the error reports could have useful information such as stack traces, crash dumps, etc., which will help the vendor to respond faster to defects, resulting in faster patch release cycles. Some programs provide the user with an option to send error reports to the vendor. If a known problem occurs, the user is provided a link to the service pack, hotfix or knowledge base article that addresses the issue.
Error reports provide the following benefits to software vendors: helps in early identification of critical issues; provides rich information like stack traces, crash dumps, etc., that is assists in reproducing the problem; and provides timely feedback on patches, hotfixes etc., as soon as the problem is detected.
Since user machines are not always online, information collected by the system for error reporting should be stored in user's machine at least until a network connection is available. However, user machines are prone to attacks and the vendor should be able to provide privacy and security for the user even when machines are compromised. However, providing privacy and security even after the user's machine is compromised is a challenging task which is not addressed by existing systems.
Thus, there is a need for an error reporting system that provides security and privacy for the user even after the user's machine is compromised.